Kyo and Mitsukuni
by Animeboy15
Summary: Kyo has lost the ability to love can Mitsukuni put his heart back together? This is yaoi Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is Kyo's first day at ouran academy he wasn't nervous or excited just normal he didn't care about making friends or things like that he just came to school and left when it's over.

Kyo was standing under a tree in the shade since school hasn't started yet Kyo was just looking at all the boys and girls talking about who knows what.

"Hello" a voice greeted Kyo turned to see a little boy with blonde hair he looked like a elementary school kid but he was wearing the school uniform "hi" Kyo said "why are you here all alone"? the boy asked "i like being alone" Kyo responded "but my question is, why are you wearing a high school uniform when you look like you should be in elementary school"?.

"Because I am in high school and I'm 17" the boy answered "my name's Mitsukuni what's your name"?

"My name is Kyo"

"I like your name" mitsukuni said happily.

Kyo had a slight blush from on his cheeks the boy had such a cute personality "thanks" he said.

The bell had rung meaning school has started.

"Kyo are you a first year, second year, or third year"? mitsukuni asked.

"third year" Kyo responded.

"Me too so we might be in the same class" mitsukuni cheered 'this kid, why is he so happy' Kyo thought.

"come on Kyo" Mitsukuni said grabbing his hand snapping Kyo out of his thoughts a slight blush formed on his cheeks when Mitsukuni grabbed his hand.

"Hey Kyo after school I want to introduce you too my friends" Mitsukuni smiled.

"Um... okay" Kyo said wondering if Mitsukuni's friends were like him or completely different.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo and Mitsukuni were both in the same class which made Mitsukuni very happy and Kyo not so much. After class Mitsukuni told Kyo to go to the music room.

'This is the place' Kyo thought standing in front of the door he turned the handle and opened the door when he walked in he was greeted by a tall man with short blonde hair.

"The club's not open yet" he said

"I was told to come here after class" Kyo explained

"Kyo!" Mitsukuni called out running towards Kyo giving him a hug. Kyo blushed slightly. "I'm glad you're here now you can meet all of my friends" Mitsukuni smiled.

"So you're Kyo honey senpai told us about you, allow me to introduce myself I'm Tamaki suoh" the blonde haired male said "nice to meet you" Kyo nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Mitsukuni cheered grabbing Kyo's hand the two males walked up to three boys one hand short brown hair and the other two

looked exactly alike the only difference was there hair one had his hair towards the right and the other had his hair towards the left.

"Who's this?" The two doppelganger's asked in union

"My name is Kyo"

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Haruhi fujioka" the brunette said, the boys appearance seemed somewhat feminine "are you a crossdresser?" Kyo asked.

"Haruhi, Your looking manly today" Tamaki said out of nowhere Kyo thought they were hiding something

But got over it "I'm Hikaru" "and I'm Kaoru" the two introduced themselves.

Kyo was still confused about who was who

"The one who has their hair on the left is hikaru and the one who has their hair on the right is kaoru" Haruhi explained Kyo nodded understanding.

"And I'm Kyoya ootori" Kyo turned around to see a tall male with short black hair and glasses the male was working on the computer "the quiet guy next to me is Takashi morinozuka" the other male stared at Kyo observing him.

"Hello" Kyo said simply

"That's everybody" Mitsukuni smiled

"You have a lot of friends" Kyo said looking down at the floor "what's wrong?" Kyo looked up and smiled a fake smile "oh nothing" he lied.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses "well it's about time for our guests to arrive" he said.

"Guest?" Kyo asked curiously

"You'll see" Mitsukuni said.

(Time skip because I'm tired)

After all guests have left Mitsukuni handed Kyo a piece of cake "thank you" Kyo said

"Hey Kyo you should become a host" Mitsukuni offered

"I don't think so"

"Please" Kyo looked into mitsukuni's pleading eyes "fine if it's okay with you" Kyo turned over to Tamaki.

"Of course it's okay with me, but you must be tested" he

said Kyo nodded

"Your test will begin tomorrow"

"Alright" Kyo said.

And with that every one left.


End file.
